There is a general trend for people to use an increasing number and variety of communication devices. For example, a person may now communicate by a subscriber line phone, wireless cellular phone, wireless pager, wireless data terminal, and email. The variety of communication devices can provide more flexibility for how, when, and where a person can be contacted, but it can also increase the complexity of such communication. For example, each of these communication devices may have unique access requirements and a unique telephone number, data message address, or internet address. Contacting a person who has such a variety of communication devices may involve obtaining a list of the telephone numbers, data message addresses, or internet addresses of the communication devices and guessing as to the best way to contact the person and/or trying different devices until the communication is successful performed.